


Oh, How I Need You (Darling)

by Stylinsonvodka



Series: Hogwarts!AU [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Louis, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they have sex in a dim supply closet 'cause Louis just can't help himself, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How I Need You (Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> the third installment!! the next will be up probably soon, and if there's anything youd like to see, in this series or otherwise, you can always send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> also a follow there would mean very much to me a lot!

Louis' back hits the wall almost as soon as the door swings shut. 

The door slams, a lock clicks shut, and then Louis' pinned to the wall, next to a mop, and Harry's lips are pressed against his own. Louis kisses him back quickly, and breathes a moan out against Harry's lips as he's suddenly lifted off his feet and into Harry's arms. He wraps his legs around his waist, and the fingers of one hand around the back of his neck, squeezing gently as he feels Harry's middle finger press against the plug he's wearing through the layers of his clothing. 

"Gotta be quiet, babe," Harry murmurs. Classes had ended barely two minutes ago, and Louis can still hear, if he listens carefully, the sound of students filing past the closet they're locked in. Louis had originally intended to be among them, but just before morning classes had started Harry had crept back into Louis' room and fingered him open until he was writhing and nearly gagging for it. He had begged, but Harry had been quick to push the pink plug into him and leave Louis to dress on his own. Louis had spent the entire day afterward frustrated and needy and he almost hadn't wanted to meet Harry after class, to spite him, but Louis was weak and all Harry had to do was smirk at him in that way he does before Louis was tugging him into the closet. 

He makes a small noise, somewhere between a whimper and a whine, as Harry finally hikes up Louis' robes and tugs down the fabric of his briefs. He pulls out the plug, and wastes no time before he lines himself up with his hole, pushing into him to the chorus of another string of strangled noises. Louis leans his head back against the wall, and stifles a cry with his free hand, as Harry nuzzles against his shoulder and slowly circles his hips. 

He waits a moment, before he pulls out, only to snap his hips and push right back into Louis. Louis quickly sucks his fingers into his mouth to stifle his mewl, and Harry grunts. 

"You drive me crazy, baby," he murmurs, against the clothed skin of his shoulder. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Louis makes another needy noise, toes curling against Harry's, and Harry breathes out a laugh against his skin. "You're so perfect, sweetheart. So beautiful." 

He kisses along Louis' shoulder, and up the side of his neck, biting lightly on an old bruise just below Louis' ear. Louis whimpers, clamping his fingers more tightly over his mouth as Harry sucks over the mark. "You have no idea," he finally murmurs, after licking over the dark bruise and snapping his hips again, slamming against Louis' prostate, "how crazy you make me. The noises you make, how beautiful you look..." He nips at Louis' jaw, and Louis keens. "It's unbelievable. Want to hear you say my name, babe, c'mon."

"Harry," Louis breathes immediately, and he can't bring himself to care how absolutely needy he probably sounds. "Fuck, Harry, so good. Love your cock. Love you." 

Harry laughs softly against his skin. "Good boy."

Louis wants to reply with something promiscuous and intelligent, but all he can manage is another high whine as Harry forcefully pushes back into him. The rhythm of his hips is relentless, and Louis can't help the weak, breathy noises that escape around his fingers. Harry pushes against his prostate more forcefully with each thrust, biting new bruises into the skin of his jaw, his throat, his exposed shoulder. He grips bruises onto Louis' thighs, his hips, as he pushes more forcefully into him, and the whine Louis makes around his fingers is hardly muffled. 

He screws his eyes shut, and scratches at the back of Harry's neck with one hand, rocking his hips down against him as he feels his stomach start to heat up. His thighs start to shake with it, and he screws his eyes shut again, breath damp and shallow against his palm. He had been waiting all day for this, and can't keep from crying out again against his skin as he shudders emphatically and comes suddenly between their chests. Barely another moment passes, before Harry grunts, and comes inside him, and Louis drops his head back against the wall as he moans again. 

Harry kisses him again, before he carefully pulls out, and sets Louis on his feet. He questioningly holds the plug back out to Louis, who takes it, and drops it in the bucket next to him. Somebody else can deal with it. "Do you think anybody heard us?" He asks softly. 

"If they did, it's on you," Harry murmurs, lips quirked upward as he reaches out with one hand to helpfully straighten out Louis' hair. It's feathered across his forehead, fringe immaculate, and already styled to be purposefully messy enough that Harry doesn't have to do a lot of work. They have it down to a science, making it look like they hadn't just stepped out of reality for a moment to make love, and the key point was too not let Harry try to help too much. He was just a very generally conspicuous person, and Louis honestly suspects, if he had it his way, he would temporarily tattoo _just got laid!_ across his forehead each time it happened. 

Louis can't keep himself from scoffing. "I was quiet this time. If anyone heard us, you're taking it." 

"Whatever," Harry murmurs, but he cracks a grin so brilliant it kind of lights up the dim closet. "You good?" He asks. 

Louis brushes off his robes, and nods. "You good?" 

"I'm good," he agrees, and takes Louis' hands. "C'mon, beautiful."

Louis nods again, but before Harry can push out of the closet Louis tugs on his hand to pull him closer and kiss him again. "I love you, you know." 

"Of course you do," Harry agrees, "I'm an excellent lay," and Louis wants to look unimpressed, but he can't keep himself from laughing. 

"Just shut up and tell me you love," he instructs, and Harry grins crookedly, pulling him closer to kiss him again, and again, and again. 

"I love you so much," he promises, smile softening around the edges, and Louis won't admit it, but his heart still skips a beat in his chest when he says it. "C'mon, now, love. I've got a class to get to." 

He pushes the door open, holding it open for Louis, who presses a kiss to Harry's cheek before he pushes passed him. 

"I love you too," he says. He pretends he can't feel Harry swat at his arse in response. 


End file.
